El misterioso crayón de Tweek
by Diana-McTucker
Summary: Hola, mi nombre es Tweek Tweak. Pero, la gente me dice 'Raro', pero no es para llamar la atención ni nada de eso. Al contrario, solo quiero que sepan lo que siento cuando me golpean o me critican sin saber lo que pasa dentro de mi cabeza. Pero gracias a Dios siempre llevo mi fiel crayón rojo conmigo.
1. Chapter 1

Este capítulo es de Tweek y Craig. Tweek es el típico niño del cual creen que tiembla y tiene tics en el ojo solo para llamar la atención. ;-;

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

Sinopsis:

Hola, mi nombre es Tweek Tweak. Pero, la gente me dice _''Raro'', ''El enfermo mental'', ''Sin vida'', ''Tratando de llamar la atención'' "El inútil que no puede hacer nada sin su mejor amigo junto a él"_. Pero no es para llamar la atención ni nada de eso. Al contrario, solo quiero que sepan lo que siento, tengo unas cortadas, por todas las piernas. Los brazos un poco, una vez me corte hasta el Labio. Si me corto, no es por amor. Ni porque mis papas no me dan lo que yo quiero como un iPhone o yo que sé, ¿Más café? O porque no siempre tengo lo que quiero, como el cariño de un padre hacia su hijo. Si empecé a cortarme es porque ya no aguantaba con este dolor. Ya no aguantaba que por cada error, mi Papá empezara a golpearme, aventarme contra la pared estrellar mi cabeza en los vidrios. Tantas veces, intentando matar me. Pero no lo hago, porque dejaría a mi mejor amigo Craig que apenas tiene 16 años al igual que yo, no lo puedo dejar solo. ¿Qué tal si se siente muy solo sin mi? Eso sería demasiada presión. Tampoco denunciarlo si lo hago me enviarían a un orfanato y no quiero que me separen de Craig es lo único que tengo. Me empecé a cortar a los 13. Fueron en los momentos más dolorosos de mi vida. Cada, golpe, cada patada, cada cintarazo, cada empujo. Es una cortada más para ''mi colección'', no hay día, sin un golpe. Sin una crítica sin una cortada. No hay día, en que no lloré nunca duermo, no puedo sabiendo que el día siguiente será peor. No puedo vivir sabiendo que nunca nadie, sabrá que es lo que siento cuando me corto, tal vez si mis compañeros del colegio supieran la razón por la que me corto, o aunque sea mi situación. Cambiaría de opinión, todo sería más fácil con mi madre aquí, ya que ella falleció cuando tenía 10 años. Fue una etapa muy dolorosa en mi vida. Si yo tuviera aunque sea más amigos, un novio o novia, tan solo a alguien que me ayude. Mi padre dejó de darme apoyo e incluso comenzó a maltratarme más cuando se enteró sobre mi orientación sexual, Si era bisexual, odiaba tener que ocultarlo frente a un mundo rodeado por millones de personas. Yo no puedo, vivir con sus burlas, a pesar de que me corto ellos me hace bullying, no saben lo que paso, y como quiera me critican. Aún no puedo creer que todo esto me esté pasando a mi ¿Qué hice yo?, siempre me hago la misma pregunta. Me toco una vida de la mierda, sin nadie a mi lado. A veces solo desearía desaparecer. O dejar de hacerlo, librarme de los problemas... Pero ¿Cómo?

-Gah…-

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?  
¿Reviews? :3


	2. ¿El crayón rojo?

**_Aquí está el segundo chapter. :3 _**

**_Gracias por la espera~_**

* * *

-Gah…

-¿Pasa algo Tweek?

Una cálida voz demasiado familiar sonó demasiada cerca de mi oído haciendo que diera un pequeño salto al instante. No era nada más ni nada menos que…

-¡C-CRAIG!

El pequeño rubio derramó su vaso de café en el suelo, mientras un pequeño tic comenzaba a aparecer en su ojo derecho.

-Pensé que t-tenias ¡GAH! Entrenamiento…

-Bueno, casi nadie fue hoy a la clase de hoy. Y ¿Adivina qué? Mientras venía de vuelta me encontré con unos viejos amigos. De seguro les caerás bien.

-¿Viejos a-amigos?

Viejos amigos. Pero qué pasaría si Craig comenzara a llevarse más con ellos y empezara a olvidarlo. No, eso sería demasiada presión para el pobre chico de cabellos rubios.

:Flashback:

_Continuaba sentado al borde de su ventana un pequeño rubio con ojos verdes claros como esmeralda. Cada cinco minutos se preguntaba si su amigo iba a llegar para así poder hacer los deberes juntos e incluso jugar un rato antes de dormir. Pero aquello no pasó ya que recibió un mensaje de texto, indicando que era su mejor amigo quien lo había mandado._

"_**Tweek… **_

_**Lo siento, creo que hoy no podré ir a tu casa esta noche.**_

_**Pero si deseas nos podemos ver mañana o incluso otro día.**_

_**- Craig T."**_

_Después de que Tweek leyera el mensaje este solo tomo su maleta y comenzó a sacar algunos cuadernos para hacer algunos deberes sin la ayuda de su mejor amigo. _

: Fin del Flashback:

-¡Pero h-hoy nos mandaron a-a hacer una tarea larga! Ngh…

-Bien sabes que nunca hago tareas además creo que hoy iré con Clyde y Token a Jugar en la casa de Token. De todos modos preguntaré si puedes acompañarnos.

El azabache sacó un celular muy caro y comenzó a teclear rápidamente mientras el rubio lo miraba con un poco de confusión.

-¿Quién es C-Clyde y Token?

-Si, ¿Acaso no los recuerdas? Eran nuestros compañeros cuando teníamos nueve años. Pero se mudaron a diferentes estados porque Clyde quería superar la muerte de su madre y Token quería que lo dejaran de llamar negro. Y los dos volvieron la anterior semana porque ambos ya se sentían mejor.

-A-Ah… Ellos.

Tweek recordó aquellos tiempos en los cuales Craig solía llevarse más con Clyde y Token que con él. Tweek con la mirada baja sacó un crayón de color rojo de su bolsillo y se dispuso a alejarse del azabache pero este corrió tras él.

-¿Qué pasa Tweek?

-No pasa n-nada solo que creo que hoy llegaré tarde a casa…

Pero lo que más llamó la atención del azabache fue aquel crayón rojo que Tweek siempre llevaba consigo. Sería algo especial para él.

-¿Por qué siempre llevas el mismo crayón Tweek?

-Gah…

Pero Tweek no supo que responder. Se quedó en silencio varios momentos y luego se dispuso a correr ante la mirada confusa del azabache.

-Creo que el café le está afectando.

El azabache se encogió de hombros, caminando fuera del colegio a paso lento, mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo encendió mientras con la mirada buscaba a cierto rubio paranoico. Dio una larga calada al cigarrillo y se dispuso a correr hasta que una pelinegro mas alto que él, posó su mano en el hombre de este, haciendo que este regrese a ver atrás lentamente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Damien?

Craig le dedicó una mirada fría sin sentimiento alguno a aquel chico de ojos rojos.

-Nada en realidad- El anticristo se encogió de hombros, sonriendo. –Solo que parece que tu noviecita está celosa.-

-¿Qué novia?- Respondió cierto azabache con una mirada llena de confusión.

-Tweek, el niño paranoico adicto al café.

-¡Él no es mi novia!- Grito al azabache de gorro azul hacia el anticristo, dedicándole una mirada llena de odio.

-Bueno, el punto es que últimamente lo he visto andar solo con un crayón rojo en su mano. ¿Sabes a qué se debe eso?- El chico de ojos azules arqueo una de sus cejas esperando por una respuesta.

-No, no sé porque siempre lleva consigo un crayón rojo pero tú eres el anticristo. ¿Deberías saber no?

-¡Si pero no lo sé marica!

-¡Pues porque carajos no investigas o mandas a alguien para que investigue!

"_**Alguien que investigue…" **_Pensó el anticristo antes de formar en su rostro una macabra sonrisa.

-Estoy seguro de que se quién podría investigar muy bien.

Damien se dio la vuelta y dejó al azabache de gorro azul parado en media vía.

-¿Alguien experto en investigaciones? Craig solo se encogió de hombros, se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a caminar rumbo a su casa en donde dejaría de hacer tanto frio como el que hacia ahí afuera. Y quizá al día siguiente sabría quién era el más esperado "Investigador" Que les ayudaría a investigar sobre el crayón rojo de Tweek.

* * *

_**Creo que pronto sabrán que es lo que pasa con Tweek y su crayón rojo. ;3**_

_**¡Nos vemos hasta la próxima!**_

_**Ps: Lo siento por la demora. :C**_


	3. La propuesta no está nada mal

He vuelto y aquí se aclaran algunas dudas. :3

Sé que la sinopsis es triste y no es la mejor manera de arreglar las cosas lo sé, pero ya sabrán las razón por la cual la puse ahí y ya sabrán qué significado tiene el crayón rojo. :D

Saludos a todas las lectoras y gracias por los reviews!

South park no me pertenece.

* * *

-¡NI LO PIENSES MALDITO DEMONIO!- Gritaba un castaño demasiado enojado. –¡NO VOY A PERDER MI TIEMPO CON ESE MARICA PARANOICO! SOLO HAGO INVESTIGACIONES PARA PODER JODER A KAHL.- Eric se cruzó de brazos mientras un pelirrojo furioso le dedicaba una mirada llena de odio.

-Mira, no te estoy pidiendo de favor. Te estoy obligando así que si quieres seguir vivo lo haces.- Damien hizo un pequeño movimiento con su mano instantáneamente haciendo que de esta saliera fuego pero aun así el gordo egoísta se cruzó de brazos mientras desviaba la mirada.

-¿Y si lo hago, yo que recibiría a cambio?

-Una reducción de grasa.- Hablo Stan el cual estaba a lado de su mejor amigo al cual siempre lo miraba de re ojo sin que este se diera cuenta. Todos comenzaron a reír incluso Craig lo cual no era típico en él, pero esto solo hizo que Cartman se pusiera rojo de la furia y mandara al carajo a todos.

-¡Jodete maldito Hippie! No estoy gordo solo estoy fuertecito. – Pero este fue el turno de Damien para que pudiera hablar.

-Te conseguiremos una cita con Wendy.- Todos regresaron a ver a Eric el cual estaba emocionado y luego a Stanley el cual no articuló ni una sola palabra. Este simplemente rodeo con ambos brazos a su querido Kyle al cual se le había declarado meses atrás siendo Kyle el que también correspondiera esos sentimientos.

-Está bien- Fue lo único que dijo Cartman antes de darse media vuelta y marcharse.

-Y bien…- Comenzó a hablar cierto pelirrojo el cual estaba siendo abrazado por un alto pelinegro. – ¿Que se supone que hará?

-Últimamente hemos visto que Tweek siempre lleva consigo un crayón rojo y Craig tiene la curiosidad de saber que planea su noviecita.- Damien sonrió con malicia para sí mismo esperando la reacción de cierto azabache.

-¡Que no es mi novia hijo de puta!- Claramente se pudo notar como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas pero este rápidamente bajo la mirada de tal modo nadie notaria su enrojecimiento.

-¡Vamos Craig, cuando Tweek está contigo todos vemos las ganas que tienes de entrar al baño con él y follartelo de una buena vez!

Craig caminó hacia él, y fuertemente alzo su puño dando un bueno golpe a aquel rubio pervertido haciendo que este cayera inconsciente en el suelo mientras un rubio de baja estatura se acercaba hacia este. –¿Estas b-bien Kenny?-Butters solo obtuvo como respuesta una mueca de dolor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Mierda, hazlo por Wendy. Tu puedes tu si eres todo un hombre no como esa bola de maricas.- Se paró en frente de la casa de Tweek y decidió camuflarse por los árboles, puedo observar a una silueta delgada sentada en el borde de la cama mientras bebía un poco de café y llevaba un crayón rojo a lado suyo. Un- "¡El crayón rojo!". Pensó rápidamente pero cuando sacó sus binoculares fue demasiado tarde este ya había entrado al baño y se había llevado consigo un crayón rojo.

El castaño movió su mano bajo su barbilla y se puso a pensar un momento. -¡NO! Qué tal si está masturbándose pensando en su noviecito. Qué asco Dios.- Es rápidamente procedió a bajar del árbol pero cuando está casi completa vio como Tweek rayaba sus muñecas con aquel crayón después de unos segundos este desapareció.

Cartman solo se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa, ¿Que más podía hacer? No le habían dado un tiempo específico en el cual el debería decir a todos cual era el significado de ese crayón rojo.

-Mejor sería si mañana lo acosara… Tal vez así el me contaría.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses gordo asqueroso. Si pones un solo dedo en Tweek, juro que te rompo la cara- Dijo un azabache con un gorro azul y con un pompón amarillo encima.

-Tranquilízate Craig, tampoco pondría mis manos encima de ese paranoico.

-Bien, dime que sabes sobre el crayón rojo.

El castaño se puso a pensar un rato antes de dar un respuesta si nada de detalles.

-Bueno la verdad es que solo vi que siempre lleva a ese puto crayón con él, luego se fue al baño pero luego de un momento salió y se dirigió hacia el primer piso y pude ver que se estaba rayando las muñecas con el crayón.

-¿Huh? Para que se tendría que rayar las muñecas con un crayón…

-Bueno. ¿Y?- Pregunto cierto castaño con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Y qué?

-¿No me vas a dar algo a cambio?

-¿Porque habría de dártelo? Ya te van a dar una cita con la puta esa, así que a mí no me jodas.

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras de un azabache alto ya que rápidamente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-Maldito marica…- Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Cartman antes de dirigirse hacia su casa.

* * *

Este capítulo está un poco corto, pero al siguiente ya trataré de hacer un poco más largo. *O*

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

¿Reviews? :3


	4. La soledad mi única amiga

En unos capítulos más sabrán porque es el crayón importante para Tweek. Se va a ver taaaan tierno cuando se enteren. xD

Gracias por los Reviews. :33

South Park no me pertenece.

* * *

-Ngh… Papá puedo salir un rato.-

Preguntó el chico de cabellos electrizantes mientras su padre preparaba un poco de café. –Claro, pero llega antes de las 7. ¿Deseas llevar un termo con café o prefieres tomártelo aquí?-

-Claro p-papi, lo llevaré en un termo, i-iré a visitar a Craig.- Últimamente el padre de Tweek ya no lo maltrataba ahora se preocupaba demasiado por él. Quizá fue la muerte de mamá el cual provocó lastimarme, no solo a mí sino también a gente cercana a nosotros. Quizá a él le afecto la muerte de mi madre más que a mí, pero Craig me dijo que ella está en un lugar mejor vigilándome y cuidándome en todo momento así como la mamá de Clyde. Craig me contó sobre la mamá de Clyde pero aun así me enfadé un poco ya que últimamente solo hablaba de él.

-GAH! Demasiada presión…- Tomó el termo de café que su padre le había ofrecido hace unos instantes, recogiendo su pequeña maleta con su fiel crayón adentro y sin más salió de la casa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Dime, ¿qué te dijo Cartman?- El anticristo estaba parado al frente de Craig el cual solo se encogió de hombros. –No me dijo nada al respecto, es más creo que demorará un poco en saber que es ese crayón para Tweek.- El anticristo se cruzó de brazos y bufó, hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que Craig decidió romperlo. -¿Por qué te interesa lo del crayón de Tweek, acaso te importa Tweek?-

-No, a mí no me importa un carajo sobre tu noviecita, solo que me molesta que él se lleve la atención de mi Pip y ahora tengo que hacer los deberes solo sin su ayuda.-

El de gorro azul no articuló ni una sola palabra ya que todos muy bien sabían que a él no le gustaba que llamaran a Tweek como su "noviecita". Cuando iba a retirarse los dos detenidamente vieron como una chica azabache de cabello largo caminaba al frente de ellos.

-¡Wendy!- Gritó el anticristo y ella solo giró la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba. Esta solo sonrió y saludo a Damien.- ¿Necesitas algo?-

-Si Wendy, justamente para eso te buscaba… ¿Nos podrías hacer un gran favor?

-¡Por supuesto! Solo dime de que se trata.

-¿Podrías tener una cita con Cartman solo por una noche?

-¿Acaso estás loco Damien? Bien sabes que no lo puedo ver ni en pintura, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?

-Por favor, si lo haces… ¡Haré todo lo posible para que seas mejor en Kyle, en todos los aspectos!

-Con eso no basta…

-Si lo haces te daré la mejor noche de tu vida en un lugar exótico de tu preferencia, me desvestiré, bailaré, haré cualquier cosa para que quedes satisfecha- Dijo el anticristo bromeando pero con la respuesta de la azabache dejó a Craig y a él con la boca abierta. Dios pero que puta era, pensó Craig cuando ella estiró su mano hacia Damien.

La azabache simplemente estiró su mano haciendo una especie de trato con el anticristo.

-Acepto.

Damien sonrió macabramente, estrechando su mano mientras ella rodaba los ojos.

-¿Para cuándo es la cita con Cartman?

-Yo te tendré al tanto de todo. Pero si en la cita no tratas adecuadamente el Cartman, no hay trato.-

La morena sin más se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar nuevamente rumbo a su casa. Mientras el anticristo caminaba de nuevo hacia Craig sonriendo.

-¿Lo vas a hacer de verdad?

-Nah, ella muy bien sabe que no es bueno confiar en demonio o en el propio príncipe del infierno.- Dijo este moviendo su manos detrás de su nuca, comenzando a caminar rumbo a su casa.

Craig solo rió un poco ante tal respuesta. –Enserio eres un hijo de puta- Dijo esté caminando directamente hacia la casa de Clyde.

Cuando llego cierto castaño abrió la puerta con un taco en la mano y con una sonrisa en su cara. –Al fin llegaste Craigy-Boo- Al castaño le encantaba molestar de cierta manera a Craig, cuando Craig se ponía como bestia lo único que podía hacer era huir.

El azabache solamente le dedicó el dedo del medio y entro sin preguntar.

-Urgh… Que rudo.

-¡Hola Craig! Creí que no vendrías.- Habló Token, mientras tenía el control del Xbox en la mano.

-Bueno… No tenía nada que hacer y estaba aburrido.

-Yo creí que era porque extrañabas mi presencia.- Rio ligeramente Clyde mientras Craig sacaba un cigarrillo de uno de sus bolsillos.

-¿Sigues fumando? Sabes que esa mierda te quita lo sexy y te hace viejo y feo.- Lo que envejece a las personas era verdad pero Craig no. Ese chico era algo incluso más que sexy.

-No vine para que me dieras consejos de la vida.

-Solo fue una sugerencia.

-Lo que sea…

El azabache sacó un encendedor, y lo encendió.

-¡Nos vas a asfixiar con ese asqueroso humo Craig!- Claramente se veía que el castaño estaba enojado.

-Si no te gusta lárgate.- Fue lo único que pudo articular el azabache.

-¡Pero esta es mi casa!

-¡Y yo no soy el que está haciendo escandalo!

- Ya cállense los dos, par de inmaduros.- Token se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño a lo que los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio con la cabeza baja.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tweek se dirigía hacia la casa de cierto azabache pero cuando llegó los padres de este dijeron que el chico no se encontraba ahí.

-Oh… B-Bueno gracias señor.

Este se dirigió nuevamente hacia su casa y por curiosidad decidió ver a una ventana de una casa cualquiera, pero se llevó la sorpresa de que ahí se encontraba Craig con Clyde. Vio claramente como el castaño reía y le guiñaba el ojo al azabache. Tweek pensó que el sería un estorbo en su vida al parecer ya consiguió un nuevo mejor amigo, sacó su termo de café y se dispuso a correr sin antes tomar un sorbo de ese delicioso liquido caliente, pudieron notarse algunas lágrimas acumulándose en su ojos verdes, pensó que la soledad de nuevo había vuelto.

-¡TWEEK!- Gritó cierto azabache mientras rápidamente corría fuera de la casa de Clyde, pero cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde. El ya no estaba ahí.

-Tweek…-

* * *

Tweek no es lo que piensas D:

No corras.

Craig te encontrará algún día.

Creo que estoy con inspiración pero también con demasiado deberes, no se si me demoraré en subir el siguiente capítulo. Ojala que no. ;-;

¿Reviews? C:


End file.
